Testing the Boundaries
by lizquinn
Summary: It's finished! Shawn plays a prank on Cory causing a huge battle of the jokes, Topanga freaks about an upcoming test, and Eric can see the future! (Set while the gang is at John Adams High)
1. Default Chapter

MATTHEWS HOUSE  
  
"They've arrived! I phoned, I paid and now here they are!" Eric Matthew exclaimed, racing into the Matthews kitchen. His mother, Amy, looked up from the potatoes she was peeling to give her husband, Alan, a confused look.   
"Don't look at me. I still swear there was a mix up at the hospital," Alan remarked, going back to his newspaper.  
"Now for the question I know I'm going to dread the answer to, Eric, what has arrived?" Amy asked cautiously.  
"Mystic Marloona's Clairvoyance Capsules!" Eric announced, triumphantly producing a small bottle of pills.  
"Eric! You brought mail order pills!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing the bottle and quickly reading over the ingredients. "Never mind, Eric, here you go."  
"Great! Now I'll know which girls will say yes even before I ask them!"  
Amy shook her head and laughed.  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
ENGLISH LIT - 2ND PERIOD  
  
The class was filled with students - well their bodies at least anyway. The twenty or so students were all in various states of consciousness - all leaning towards the sleep state. But three of them were well away in the land of dream fairies.  
"And that," Mr Turner was saying, "concludes our study of Hamlet." He looked over the sleeping class - Topanaga Lawrence was sitting on the floor, her head leaning against her seat, eyes closed and snoring loudly, Cory Matthew was leaning way back in his chair, drool sliding down his cheek, and Shawn Hunter had pulled three desks together and was using his book bag as a pillow. "AND THAT ...." Mr Turner said, heading up the aisle, kicking the chair Topanga was using as a pillow, throwing a tissue at Cory's drooling mouth and pulling two of the desks from under Shawn's head, causing his to be immediately standing upright "MEANS TEST ON FRIDAY! One hundred questions on Hamlet, worth fifty percent of your final grade! Anyone with a problem with that can see Miss Lawrence, Mr Hunter or Mr Matthews who seem to know so much about Hamlet they can sleep through my class! Dismissed!"  
"But Mr Turner, Friday is only three days away!" Topanga whined, rushing to the front of his class followed by Cory and Shawn, as the other students pushed passed the trio, shooting them dirty looks. "I don't have time to read all of Hamlet by then!"  
"Well, that's ok. The test will only be on what I have told you today."  
"But..."  
"What? Weren't you paying attention?"  
"All I remember is sheep," Topanaga groaned.  
"Well, that sheep, the really cool one with the motorcycle? He was talking about Hamlet. Go with what he said."  
Topanga spun around to face her boyfriend Cory. "Please," she begged him, her long blonde hair a mess, her eyes wide. "This is insane. I'm going to fail. I've never failed. I've never gotten anything less than an A! Do something Cory!"  
"Never?" Shawn, Cory and Mr Turner all asked dubiously.  
"Well, there was this one time..." Topanga began.  
"Ah, Miss Perfect Topanga has a flaw," Shawn skited, getting right in her face. "Miss I've never gotten anything less than an A, did! Ha!"  
"Uh, Shawn," Cory said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.  
"No, Cory, I wanna milk this for all it's worth. So Topanga, what was it, a D? An E perhaps?"  
"A 'Q'."  
"Huh?" Shawn said, taken aback.  
"A 'Q'. In 8th grade we had this Science teacher who deciding to give us a test three days after telling us, and we..." Topanga stated, while Cory secretly pointed at Topanga behind her back "drove her so nuts trying to find out what was on the test that she had a mental breakdown and gave everyone 'L's and 'Q's."  
A slightly terrified look crossed Mr Turner's face, and then he shook his head in disbelief.  
"I got an 'L'" Cory boasted, a grin on his face.  
"Way to go bud!" Shawn said, giving him a high five.  
"Sure," Mr Turner said sarcastically. "Nice try, you still have a test."  
"Oh, no, Mr Turner, it's a true story," Cory told him solemnly. "You've been warned, and we'll have the men in white coats on standby."  
"Get outta here," the English Lit teacher said, shaking his head.  
  
  
CORY'S LOCKER, AFTER 3RD PERIOD  
  
Cory strolled up to his locker, and after entering the combination, pulled the locker door open. A huge black spider fell out and dangled at Cory's feet. Cory let out a very girly scream, followed by "Get it out of here! Help! Someone!"  
A very familiar laugh came from across the hall. Spinning on his heels, Cory found Shawn laughing. Cory looked down and found that the killer arachnid was just a rubber toy.  
"Nice singing, Matthews," Harley Keiner laughed on his way past.  
"Yeah," whined Joey the Rat, "You gonna try out soprano in the school musical? You could be an angel. An Angel with a girly voic..."  
"Shut up, Joey!" Harley snapped.  
"Hey, he can't try out for soprano, I am," Frankie Stuccino said, getting in Cory's face. "Don't you dare try out for the musical, you hear me?"  
"Oh, no, Frankie, wouldn't dream of it," Cory laughed nervously.  
"Good!" Frankie traipsed off after the other two thugs.  
Cory turned back to his friend, or was that ex-friend. "Shawn Hunter, you are gonna pay for this!"  
  
  



	2. Chapter two

Just a quick couple of notes before we get into the next chapter (sorry!) - first, I should have placed a disclaimer at the front of the first chapter - Cory, Topanga, Eric, Jason, Shawn, Amy, Alan, Jonathan, Eli, George, Morgan, Harley, Frankie, Joey, Chubby, Bertha and the Matthews sofa do not belong to me. They are Michael Jacobs and his crew. I'm just borrowing them cos Boy Meets World is finished and I think we need more! I'll put them back when I'm done (and maybe in the mean time they can have a little fun, eh?)   
  
And secondly - I do not live in the US, so any inconsistencies (eg. I have no idea if lunch is after third period) please excuse!  
  
Thanks,  
Lacey :)  
  
Now back to the story...  
  
  
JOHN ADAMS' CAFETERIA AT LUNCH  
  
Eric took his plate of mushy cafeteria food, and seated himself at the table his friend Jason was already at.  
"So, Eric, are the pills working," Jason asked with a doubtful look.  
"Yes, actually, Jason, they are. This morning I knew what Mom was going to serve me for breakfast even before I got downstairs!"  
"It's Wednesday, your Mom always makes pancakes! Even I know that!"  
"Yeah, but she could've made something else, and she didn't, because I knew! I can see the future!"  
"Well then," Jason said sceptically, "Tell me what will happen if..." Jason looked around the cafeteria, his eyes settling on Debbie Winters, one of the more popular seniors in school. "I go and ask Debbie Winters out right now!"  
"Sorry, bud, she's gonna shoot you down," Eric replied in a knowing voice.  
"We'll just see about that!" Jason got up, walking as coolly as he could up to Debbie's table where she sat with the rest of her popular friends, only tripping over one chair on the way, and spoke a few words with her. Dejectedly, he then came back to Eric.  
"You were right, man. You are psychic!"  
  
  
AT ANOTHER TABLE...  
  
"Oh my lord! Quick, Shawn, there goes Pamela Anderson!" Cory suddenly announced, leaping up and pointing over Shawn's shoulder.   
"What? Where?" Shawn turned eagerly, only to see Coach Naylor walk by. "Yeah, ha ha, very funny Cory. Jeez, that was lame, can't you do any better than that?"  
"Just you wait, my friend, that was only the beginning! I, Cory Matthews, will not be made a fool of!"  
"Whatever, man, it was just a joke, let it go!"  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!!" Topanga gasped, rushing up to their table.  
"What is it?" Cory asked, forgetting all about the pranks for the moment.  
"I went to rent Hamlet from the video store, and they're all out - not due back to Saturday. Saturday! Saturday is too late! DOES NOBODY IN THIS CITY APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT WE HAVE A TEST ON FRIDAY?!"  
Now the entire cafeteria was gawking at Topanga, and she was looking a right wreck, eyes ablaze, hair looking like she's just been caught in a tornado, and her shirt half tucked into her pants, one shoelace untied.   
"Now, now, Topy, that was just one store, somewhere else will have..."  
"I tried them all from here to Manhattan - they're all booked!"  
"Manhattan?" Shawn exclaimed. "How..."  
"Shawn," Cory hissed, "Who cares? Do you not see the potential psycho in front of us?"  
"Sorry."  
"Is that chocolate?" Topanga demanded, fixating on Shawn's desert - chocolate cake, with grabbing him by the collar with both hands and pulling him forward.  
"Yes," Shawn squeaked.  
"I need chocolate! Chocolate will save me from this test! Chocolate cures anything!" Topanga was now physically shaking Shawn, her eyes bulging.  
"Well then," Shawn said, panic stricken, "By all means - take it, take it!"  
Topanga grabbed the cake, and then, looking at Cory and Shawn like a starving dog, ran off with the desert.  
Shawn then picked up his plastic fork and took a bite of what the lunchroom lady, Bertha, had assured them was macaroni cheese. His face suddenly turned bright red, and gasping he grabbed his carton of juice and downed it in one gulp. Cory suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, and then catching a glimpse of Shawn's angry face, took off in the same direction as Topanga.  
  
  
THE MATTHEWS HOUSE THAT EVENING  
  
"Hey, Cory, Little Bro, phone for you," Eric said to his younger brother, walking into the living room where Cory sat watching TV.  
"Thanks, Eric," Cory replied, catching the cordless as Eric tossed it at him.  
"I knew you were going to catch that!" Eric announced, a smile of glee on his face.  
"Yeah, whatever," Cory said, then placing the phone to his ear, "Hello?"  
"Cory Matthews?" a strange sounding voice asked from the other end of the line.  
"Speaking."  
"You have won an all expenses paid trip to the Bahamas!"  
"I have! Oh wow!" Cory started to perform a dance on the Matthews' sofa.  
Then laughter escaped from the telephone. "Ha, Cory, I got you good! I got you sooo good!" The voice seemed to echo, and the next minute Shawn was standing in the doorway, cellular phone to his ear.   
Cory's face froze in confusion, then he suddenly understood. "Shawn Hunter! This is not the last of this! Mark my words - you will pay! Yes, my friend, you have not seen the last of me!"  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY (WEDNESDAY)  
JOHN ADAMS HIGH   
2ND PERIOD - JOURNALISM  
  
Eric sat back lazily in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk in front of him. He let out a loud yawn. His classmates were all busily scrawling notes as Mr Williams wrote them on the blackboard.  
Mr Williams glanced over his shoulder at the noise, only to find Eric preparing for a midmorning siesta, instead of the test the next day.  
"Mr Matthews, is there any reason while you consider yourself exempt from partaking in this exciting hour of note taking?" Mr Williams asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
"No need, Mr Williams. I'm going to ace your test tomorrow."  
"How? I haven't even written it ye..." the Media Studies teacher glanced around the glance at the sound of groans escaping the students who had hoped all they would need was today's notes to pass.  
"I can see the questions," Eric said, matter-of-factly.  
Mr Williams looked over at the blackboard again, and then back, confused. "Where?"  
"I can see the future."  
"Well, great, why don't you tell me the questions and save me the effort and then we'll both be happy?" Mr Williams rolled his eyes.  
"You'll see - all I have to do is find the answers and memorize them!"  
Williams looked from Eric to the full blackboard and then back to Eric's empty desk.  
"And how do you plan to do that with no notes, Mr Matthews?"  
Eric looked down and groaned. He picked up a pen and began to furiously copy the scribble on the board.  



	3. Chapter three

CHUBBY'S DINER AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"Hey, kids, what can I get ya?" Chubby, the large, greasy "chef" asked Cory and Topanga as they stood gazing up at the menu board.  
"Hey, Chubby. I'll just love one of your..." Cory began.  
Topanga quickly cut him off, almost in hysterics she nearly screamed "One chocolate shake, no, no, make it two, and three pieces of chocolate cake! And step on it!"  
"That the lot?" Chubby asked, looking at Cory.  
"Who cares?! Did you not hear me?! I need chocolate!" Topanga exclaimed.  
Chubby, who is usually not fazed by anything, suddenly jumped to attention, and hurried to make Topanga's order.  
"Topanga, what is with this chocolate thing? I mean, you haven't eaten a thing besides chocolate since Turner announced that test for Friday," Cory spoked, looking concerned for her.  
"Cory, do not underestimate the power of chocolate!" Topanga announced, grabbing her order and rushing over to the nearest table, which was occupied by a couple. They took one look at Topanga and scurried off, leaving their almost untouched food behind.  
"Hey, girly, you haven't paid for..." Chubby began.  
"I'll pay for it, Chubby," Cory interrupted, not wanting to cause any more madness.  
  
  
THE MATTHEWS HOUSE  
  
"Mommy, I'm bored!" Eric whined from where he sat at the dining room table. Amy was trying to prepare dinner.  
"Well, why don't you see what Jason's doing?" Amy asked her son.  
"He's busy studying," Eric complained.   
"Why aren't you?"  
"Because I know what's going to be in the test, and I've already memorized the answers."  
"Eric, how do you know? Should I be hearing this?" Amy asked with concern that her son had been cheating. He now had her full attention.  
"Mommy, I'm shocked that you could think such a thing! Of course I haven't cheated! I can see the questions!"  
"Do you still think you can see the future? Oh Eric, those pills were just vitamin C."  
"You lie! I can see the future! Just you wait, I'm going to ace this test!" Eric gave his mom a dirty look. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this blasphemy any longer!" And with that, Eric took off up the stairs to his room.   
Amy went back to the dinner preparations, until a few seconds later a blood-curdling scream echoed through the house. Rushing for the stairs, she was in Eric and Cory's room in a flash.   
"Eric, what on earth....?" Amy asked, standing in the doorway to the boys shared bathroom.  
Eric was staring down the sink, the water running.  
"Mommy, they've gone!" he squeaked.  
"What?"  
"I accidentally dropped the pills, and they landed in the sink, and they've gone! Quick, call a plumber! There's nothing for it, we're going to have to rip the plumbing apart until we find them!"  
  
  
THURSDAY  
CAFETERIA, JOHN ADAMS HIGH  
  
Mr Feeny, Mr Turner and Mr Williams sat in the cafeteria, keeping an eye on the students while they ate. Mr Williams was also busy marking the multi-choice tests from his Journalism class that morning. In a moment his face changed, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening in shock.  
"Eli, buddy, what is it?" Mr Turner asked, looking up from his lunch to catch his best friend looking like he was about to faint.  
"Jon, man, do me a favour, this is the answers, this is the test. Just check and make sure I haven't made a mistake?"  
Mr Turner ran his eyes down the test paper and the answer sheet, and came to the same conclusion as Mr Williams.  
"They're all correct. Way to go, Eli, you must have...whoa. Matthews?! Matthews?!"  
"Well, Cory's grades have been picking up lately," Mr Feeny commented. "Maybe he's finally getting serious..."  
"Not Cory's. Eric," Mr Turner managed to get out.  
"Dear Lord!" Mr Feeny said, clutching his chest in a mock heart attack.  
  
  
THAT EVENING,   
THE LAWRENCE'S HOUSE  
  
Topanga was lying in bed trying her hardest to fall asleep. She wanted to be feeling fresh and bright for the test tomorrow. But after all the chocolate she had consumed over the past two days, sleep was definitely out of the question. She'd tried counting sheep. She'd tried to not think about falling asleep. She'd tried reading and warm milk and a bath. But all to no avail. So she continued to lie there, staring at the ceiling, stressing about tomorrow's test. Finally she decided that sleep really wasn't going to happen, and Topanga got up and picked up Hamlet, something she now realised that if she'd done it three days ago, instead of going on a chocolate rampage, she would be sleeping peacefully now. Topanga sighed, and opened the book.  
  
  
AT THE MATTHEWS HOUSE  
  
"Eric, how did you're test go today?" Alan asked his son, as he entered the kitchen.  
"I got an A+. But now, it's all over. I'll never get one again. Because Mom won't let me get my pills back," Eric said, giving Amy an evil look.  
Alan and Amy looked at one another, and the three of them rushed up to the boys' bathroom to try and retrieve anything that was left of Eric's intelligence.  
  
  
MEANWHILE, AT SHAWN AND MR TURNER'S APARTMENT  
  
Hearing a knock at the door, Shawn picked himself up from the sofa and answered it. Mr Turner wasn't due home for a little while yet, and Shawn was surprised to see Cory at the door.  
"I've come to call a truce," Cory told his friend sheepishly.  
Shawn looked at him for a few moments, gauging Cory's sincerity. "Ok, truce." They shook hands. "So, want to come watch some TV?"  
"Sure."  
They sat in silence staring at the TV, until Shawn volunteered to make some popcorn.   
"Yeah, that'd be great," Cory told him, surprised how easily Shawn had given up on the pranks. Shawn busied himself making popcorn, and once it was finished he poured it into two bowls. Then he had an idea. As hard as he tried to resist the urge, he coated Cory's in cayenne pepper, and then filled the used pot with water to soak in the sink.  
"There you go, buddy," he said, handing Cory his bowl.   
"Thanks," Cory said, then looking at Shawn, he took a single piece and placed it just inside his mouth. Spitting it back out, Cory grabbed the pot full of water from the sink.  
"Hey, man, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! You wouldn't!" Shawn yelped, as he backed across the living room, Cory following with the full pot of water.  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Cory sneered, taking aim. Just as Cory let the water fly, Shawn ducked and Mr Turner came in. The water hit him, drenching him in a matter of milliseconds. Cory took one look at Turner's angry face, and ran out the door.  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY IN ENGLISH LIT  
  
The test had been going for only five minutes, and while everyone else was busy scrawling down their answers, Topanga seemed quite relaxed. So relaxed that she was leaning back in her chair snoring. Now she knew the entire story of Hamlet back to front, after staying up all night, reading it over and over, however, her sugar rush from the chocolate had managed to wear off just a few seconds into the test, and now, finally, she was getting some sleep.  
  
  
The End  
  
PS Thanks everyone for the reviews - this is my first fic and they've been very encouraging. Oh, and a quick note for Torygirl, sorry I don't have IM and I live in New Zealand, but if you like, you can email me at lacey_q@hotmail.com.  
  



End file.
